It Isn't Easy Being Evil
by ZelAndPiccoloFreak
Summary: (A/U) Piccolo has just arrived to fight Frieza. What if a member of the ginyu force, never seen before arrives with a grudge? What if they wanted to kill Frieza at any cost? Focuses on Piccolo, Vegeta and this member of the Ginyu.
1. Episode One: Violets Are Blue

Author's Note: In this story, I do have excessive swearing. If you get offended by certain words, don't read this. Personally I don't use these words so they end up in my stories (who would of thought?) I don't own DBZ and I am not making any money by writing this. So why am I doing this? Piccolo flies in, "Because you are madly in love with me!" I blush, "How did you know!" :sobs: "There, there." Piccolo pats my back. He disappears. Aren't hallucinations fun? Anyways onto the story.  
  
  
It Isn't Easy Being Evil  
  
  
This story is an alternate universe story. It is written using Piccolo's point of view. Pretend Piccolo is fighting Frieza before his final form. What if there was another member of the ginyu force who wasn't too happy with Frieza? And what if they wanted revenge… at any cost?   
  
  
  
Episode 1: Violets Are Blue  
  
  
  
I have him on the run. Frieza is no match to me, thanks to that stupid Namek that fused with me. What was his name again? Nail, I hear him inside me. Shut up, I think strongly as I block him out. What's this, another transformation!  
  
I know I must stop him before he gets any stronger. It is too late. He has transformed. Dende, the poor little guy, he has been vanquished. I watch shocked as Vegeta is the next to be killed. Goku arrives!   
  
Goku is our only hope! I watch astonished as he is pummeled by that monster. I hold my student Gohan back as he watches his father fall to the ground.  
  
I sense a small power heading this way. What is it? Am I the only one who noticed? Small… probably a Namek… No, that isn't a namek.  
  
I strain my eyes trying to see but whoever it is, is too far away. The power disappears and I forget it and return to watching the massive battle. Goku is toying with him and he is toying with Goku.   
  
"Gohan, we must stay back." I tell my student, "Your father knows what he is doing."  
  
"But Mr. Piccolo, you said that he was too powerful for you to fight." Gohan looks at me innocently. He has so much faith in me, how can I tell him that he is stronger than I?  
  
"Your father can handle him." I sense that same strange power but this time I can make out the strange craft flying towards us.  
  
"What is that, sensei?"   
  
"I don't know, kid." We watch as it lands ten feet away from where we are standing.  
  
The door to the pod opens. I stare at the strange creature. Long violet hair frames the delicate features of her face. Her skin is lavender. But what shocks me most of all is that she is wearing armor of the ginyu force.  
  
"Damn him to fuckin hell." The woman says crudely, but her voice is strangely soft and sweet.  
  
"Who is she, sensei?" Gohan looks at me. How the hell was I supposed to know?  
  
"Frieza! We had a fucking deal!" The woman shouts staring at the monster and not even noticing us.  
  
The monster ignores her but a twitch of his eye shows me that he knows that she is there.  
  
When she steps out of the pod, I notice the lavender fluffy tail behind her. I admit that isn't all I noticed. She is tall with beautiful long legs and the most enchanting violet eyes. Alright, alright she has a nice rack, too. It is hard to tell with the armor but I know she does.   
  
"Damn it, forget the monkey for a damn minute. We had a deal!" She continues to ignore our presence but I see her eyes dart to us for a moment.  
  
I hear Frieza groan as Goku manages to knock him into a mountain.  
  
"Will you just kill him and stop toying? You know I'm not patient. Would you like me to kill him for you?"  
  
"NO! That's my dad!" Gohan rips free from my grasp and runs to the woman.  
  
Her eyes turn to the boy pulling on her armor, "Boy, your father should have known better. And if you don't remove your dirty little monkey hand from me, I will be teaching you the lesson."  
  
Gohan promptly removes his hand and looks up at her teary eyed, "My father will win."  
  
She laughs maniacally, just like Vegeta, but worse, "Well, then, let's just see. I am up for some entertainment."  
  
"He will! You'll see!"  
  
"Gohan, get back." I order my pupil, away from her, "I will take care of her."  
  
The woman turns and faces me, a smirk plastered on her face and an eyebrow cocked, "You will?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are out of your league, green bean. Ha! That rhymed. God, I crack myself up!" The woman says with such seriousness that makes me think her absolutely crazed.  
  
"Gohan, come here."  
  
I watch shocked as she grabs Gohan by the neck. I couldn't even see her, she is that fast.   
  
"Leave this planet. Evacuate it, now. Take the damn kid with you as well." She orders.  
  
"What makes you think you can just order-" I break my sentence as I watch Frieza kill Krillin.  
  
Goku transforms into a Super Saiyain. And that is the last thing I see before we are all wished back to Earth except for Goku.  
  
"What the Hell?" The ginyu woman looks around in confusion than anger.  
  
"Goku wished everyone killed on Namek to be revived and everyone transported from Namek to here, except for himself and Frieza," King Kai explains.  
  
I watch the woman as she stares at a certain former enemy of ours, Vegeta. Vegeta locks glares with her.  
  
"Well, I no longer have to kill Frieza." The woman says.  
  
"Krystana." Vegeta says angerly.  
  
"If it isn't the prince of all the fucking monkeys! Veggie!"  
  
"Damn you woman!"   
  
The tension between the two is enormous.  
  
"I'll kill you and then enslave this pathetic planet!" Vegeta powers up.  
  
"Try me, you asshole prince of a brainless extinct race!" The woman, Vegeta addressed as Krystana, powers up to a power that surprises me.  
  
Vegeta backs away, "You… how did you…"  
  
"I reached maturity, jackass. Now, let's see. Slow or quick?"  
  
"Um, miss…" Gohan escapes me again and walks to the woman.  
  
Krystana's eyes, full of rage, targets Gohan, "What? You little worm."  
  
"I… There isn't a need to fight, now. That monster Frieza is gone… with my dad. You are no longer a servant to him."  
  
"Who said I was a servant to that bastard?"  
  
"You are a member of the Ginyu force." Vegeta reveals, what I had expected to be true.  
  
"Servants don't get the pay, I do. And there are the perks. Like he promised me, the chance to kill you, prince."  
  
The word prince rolls off her tongue with such fiery spite.   
  
Dende stands in the woman's view, "Krystana, you are a Justian. They are a very peaceful people.  
  
I see the short look of sorrow in her eyes but then the fire returns, "They were a very peaceful people. Peace did nothing but get them killed. I am a survivor, actually I am the survivor. I turned to fighting and you know who killed the Justians? He did." She points at Vegeta.  
  
"It was an order from Frieza." Vegeta smirks, "But it was… fun."  
  
"Jackass. I will kill you and for that last comment… it will be full of pain."  
  
I believe this woman to be full of so much pain that it has betrayed her heart. She is like Vegeta, full of anger and hate.  
  
"You miss direct your anger, both of you." I finally open my mouth, "You are angry at Frieza for killing your people and making you kill."  
  
Her eyes meet mine. I fear that power and anger I see within them.  
  
"You, big-mouthed Namek, this planet is Earth, correct?" Krystana tilts her head ever so slightly.  
  
"Big-mouthed! Why you little bitch!"  
  
"No, sensei, she is too strong." Gohan is now restraining me, "Yes, this is Earth."  
  
"Minor planet. Insignificant species. Quiet. This could be a nice home."   
  
That blue-haired bimbo walks up and announces that everyone can stay at Capsule Corp, until the dragonballs are restored.  
  
Apparently Krystana forgets her anger towards the Saiyain prince for she agrees to stay. The reason she gives is to make for certain that Frieza is dead and to keep an eye on Vegeta. But I know the real reason.  
  
  
****That's the end of Episode One. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews. The next chapter will be posted by Saturday, if I get some reviews.**** 


	2. Episode Two: One Is the Loneliest Number

Author's Note: In this story, I do have excessive swearing. If you get offended by certain words, don't read this. In real life, I stay away from those naughty word but I guess it gets all bottled up and this story is a product from those pent up words and emotions. Well anywho I don't own DBZ or Piccolo. "Piccolo, you are mine!" I look at the namek chained to my bed. He breaks the chains, "Um, no. I belong to my creator." I turn chibi and throw a hissyfit. :sobs:  
  
  
It Isn't Easy Being Evil  
  
  
This story is an alternate universe story. It is written using Piccolo's point of view. Pretend Piccolo is fighting Frieza before his final form. What if there was another member of the ginyu force who wasn't too happy with Frieza? And what if they wanted revenge… at any cost?   
  
  
  
Episode 2: One Is The Loneliest Number  
  
  
  
We arrive at the Capsule Corp and are told we have to wait about half a year for the Namekian dragonballs. I don't trust Vegeta or Krystana, both were just at each other's throats, now they are standing next to each other civilly.   
  
"You have grown." I hear Vegeta mumble to her.  
  
"Fuck off." She spits at him.  
  
"Lovely. Truce?"  
  
"Not until you apologize."  
  
"Why should I?" Vegeta snarls.  
  
A quick kick to the gut and Vegeta is on the ground, "That's why! You are lucky I didn't kick lower."  
  
Bulma claps, "Way to go! Girl power!"  
  
Krystana smirks at her, "So apologize."  
  
"No way, whore."  
  
Krystana picks Vegeta up by his hair, "Then we will have no truce. But I will allow you this half a year to prepare for the day, you will either apologize or I will kill you."  
  
"Um, Miss Krystana," Dende says calmly.  
  
Krystana drops Vegeta and stalks away, demanding to see a room.  
  
Bulma shows Krystana to a private room, "If you need any clothes… I'm sure I can get you something that will fit."  
  
"Thanks, woman… Bulma, right?"  
  
"Yes." Bulma smiles cheerfully, happy to see a woman so strong.  
  
I have been spying on her, watching her every move. It seems Dende and I can distract her from her onslaughts.  
  
She turns the knob to her room, "Will you watch me bathe as well?"  
  
I feel the heat rush to my face as I realize she knows I am here, "I am trying to understand you."  
  
"Good luck." She says as she enters the room, "You'll be the first."  
  
I am confused by her words but decide to leave it alone. Women are like that, I tell myself. I return to the common area where all the Nameks are. Dende introduces me.  
  
It is only a hour until Krystana joins us. She has removed her armor with leaves her in a skin tight black jumpsuit.   
  
"Hey, um, stalker! Where is Bulma?" Krystana approaches me.  
  
"You can address me as Piccolo and last time I saw her she was getting food for Vegeta."  
  
"Where's that little runt that is usually right behind you?" She hugs her arms around her body.  
  
"He went home. Any other stupid questions I can answer?" I snap at her, she causes me such anger. Why can she get such a rise out of me?  
  
"Sure. Tell me everything. From how you know Vegeta to what that Saiyain was doing on Namek."  
  
I look at her uncertain, if I open up to her and explain to her maybe she will feel as if she can trust me… Nyah, let Bulma explain.  
  
"Ask Bulma." I turn.  
  
She hisses but turns and walks away. I watch her tail as it sways gently as she removes herself from my sight.  
  
"Do you know why respects us?" Dende asks.  
  
I shake my head, "She calms down every time we speak."  
  
"To her people, Nameks are wise. Her people and ours have always been peaceful and we were close. When the Nameks foresaw the Justians being killed and enslaved, we warned them."  
  
"They didn't believe the Nameks?"  
  
"They believed us, but they were too set in their ways, except for… Krystana, the daughter of the Justian leader. She wanted to fight and she did, but, Vegeta, he was stronger. He had her captured for Frieza and Justia… was destroyed."  
  
"I see." I hear her screaming at Vegeta, something about touching her tail.   
  
"I better go break it up. She has a good heart, Piccolo. She really does." Dende walks off.  
  
That evening, I hear crying. I wake from my meditation and look at the balcony. There she is, hanging over the balcony, staring at the starry sky.  
  
Tears run down her lavender cheeks, I pity her. I can tell she is trying to force herself to stop, but she cannot.   
  
"Don't look at me." She whispers.  
  
"Did Bulma tell you what you wanted to know?"  
  
She turns to me wiping the tears from her eyes, I succeeded in distracting her from her hurt, "Yes, but do you mind if I question you?"  
  
"You can question me, but I may or may not answer."  
  
"Why did you change?" She asks me the hardest question.  
  
"When I find out, I'll tell you."  
  
"You love the boy? You sacrificed your life for his. Is he the reason for your change?"  
  
"Probably." I remark, "Why did you change?"  
  
"Anger."  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"No… myself. I should have died."  
  
I have nothing to say and she stares at me, the sorrow overtaking her again. I watch as she sinks to her knees, crying so hard, her body shakes.  
  
Against my better judgment, I walk over to her, "You were right to fight."  
  
  
"Was I? It is true I fought. Vegeta was just too damn strong. I surrendered to him so he would spare everyone else…"  
  
"He lied?" I look at the girl as she stands, trying to be strong.  
  
"No, he just bent our deal. He spared them by giving them a quick death. So I must respect my bargain."  
  
"How long have you served under Frieza?"  
  
"Twelve years, half my life."  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?" She glares at me, that fire in her eye, "Of course I do!"  
  
"Well I guess you can forget the past and look forward to the future."  
  
"I wish to see this planet. Will you show me around?"  
  
"If you wish me to, but you must be your true self. I'm tired of your fake, tough girl routine."  
  
"Do you know why I act this way?" Krystana smirks at me an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"No, why?" I am curious about this enigma of a woman. Wait, all women are enigmas to me, why do I wish to know more? Push her away… Piccolo, push her away!  
  
"It was the only way to keep roaming hands off me. Men knew my body was off limits."  
  
"I see. Were you the only woman?" I ask her, mentally slapping myself for continuing the conversation. Just turn and walk away, I tell myself.  
  
"That wasn't a slave. I had to fight so I wasn't used like the slave women." Krystana continues to have that evil glint in her eye, "I had my share of suitors but… I showed them. Zarbon was my most persistent suitor… he received a black eye and a severe pain in the groin."  
  
"Zarbon?" I ask her. I know she has power but… Zarbon?  
  
"And Captain Ginyu. They liked 'em feisty and I was feisty. But I proved to be too much for them. Am I too much for you?" She asks with an almost sadistic smile on her face.  
  
I growl at her implication, as if I am interested in her! "I am not a suitor of yours."  
  
"You have been stalking me and staring… that's how it started with Zarbon. Do you not fine me attractive?"  
  
"I have no eyes for beauty. I am a Namek, or did you forget? You are of no importance to me." I turn to walk away, "I will see you at dawn."  
  
"Well, Mister Piccolo, I thank you. Your company has been most enjoyable. I will join you tomorrow morning." I hear her boots clack on the floor as she returns to her room.  
  
  
****That's the end of Episode Two. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews. The next chapter will be posted by Tuesday, if I get some reviews.**** 


	3. Episode Three: I Believe I Can Fly

Author's Note: In this story, I do have excessive swearing. If you get offended by certain words, don't read this. I will probably be hiking up the rating to R in the next chapter, just to warn you. I don't own Piccolo...   
Piccolo- "Sure, you do!"  
Me- :sobs: "Stop teasing me!"  
Piccolo- "But it's so much fun!"  
Me- "Fine!" :hugs: "You are mine!"  
Piccolo- "AHHHHH!"  
So anyways, I'm going to play with my new toy, now. Here's the next episode.  
  
  
It Isn't Easy Being Evil  
  
  
This story is an alternate universe story. It is written using Piccolo's point of view. Pretend Piccolo is fighting Frieza before his final form. What if there was another member of the ginyu force who wasn't too happy with Frieza? And what if they wanted revenge… at any cost?   
  
  
  
Episode 3: I Believe I Can Fly  
  
  
  
I wait outside Capsule Corp for Krystana. I tap my foot impatiently. She comes out of the complex. I cannot take my eyes off her. She must have borrowed clothes from Bulma. Is she trying to seduce me?  
  
The top she wears barely covers her breasts. The jean shorts she wears are just long enough to reach halfway to mid-thigh. Gods, she is attractive. I mean, any one with eyes… look! She is pretty, alright. Even I can see that!  
  
Her metallic purple strands of hair are tied together with a silver ribbon. Her ears are pointed. Dammit, what is she doing to me with that smile?  
  
She walks over to me, almost seductively, "Where is our craft?"  
  
"Craft? We will be flying, of course."  
  
"Oh! Of course." Krystana giggles nervously.  
  
"You can fly," I look at her, "can't you?"  
  
Krystana shakes her head, her eyes downcast, "I can't."  
  
"You can't! How did you expect to defeat Frieza and Vegeta if you can't even fly!" I practically shout at the young woman.  
  
"HEY! Keep it down! No one knows about that!" She puts a finger to my lips.  
  
I smell her skin, beneath my nose, lilac, perhaps. I smirk at her removing her finger from my lips, "You'll have to learn."  
  
"Will you teach me?" Her tail wags, "I have never been able to learn."  
  
"What is in it for me?" I fold my arms, looking at the girl sternly.   
  
"Please! If I am to protect this planet from Vegeta… I am the only one who is stronger… Dammit! Teach me!"   
  
I watch as she goes through multiple emotions, "Fine, but you will need to listen to me."  
  
She hops up and down excitedly, which gives me a nice view of her, "Well, that shouldn't be too hard. Your voice is very intoxicating."  
  
"And you must obey me." I add my last requirement.  
  
Krystana glares at me with her piercing eyes, "Fine, but train me away from here. I don't want Vegeta to know."  
  
I growl to warn her. She is already ordering me around, "Krystana. I am your sensei, now."  
  
"Fine. Pickles, let us depart."  
  
I cringe at the nickname, "Don't call me that!"  
  
She smiles, "What? Pickles?"  
  
"Come on." I grab her and toss her over my shoulder, not so gently.   
  
"What are you doing? You JERK! Let me go!" She squeals in my ear as I begin to take off.  
  
I snarl at her, as she pounds her fists into my back, "Shut up, woman! Do you want Vegeta to hear?"  
  
She stops her flailing and punching. "No," she says meekly.  
  
"Good. Now, I am taking you to someplace private so I can teach you. SO shut up."   
  
"Whatever you say, sensei." Krystana says with sarcasm.  
  
"You! I should just drop you and be done."   
  
The lavender girl hisses, like a cat, the first sincere emotions she has expressed, other than insanity, "You wouldn't dare do that!"  
  
Her hand strokes my back, massaging it. She is obviously trying to do something.  
  
I feel a smirk curl at my lips as an evil thought comes to my mind. I change her position so she is lying in my arms.   
"Much better," she purrs, "I like to be able to interpret your expressions."  
  
"Try this one," I challenge as I smirk.   
  
I release her and she begins to fall to the earth many miles below.  
  
"I hope you learn quick. Did you take notes?" I joke at her.  
  
"Piccolo!" Krystana scrambles in the air, panicking.  
  
I smile, I'll just wait to the last second to save her. Maybe she will learn her lesson. She powers up, as if that will help.  
  
I begin to descend towards her, "Are you going to be good?"  
  
She hisses at me and swats at me, "You are asking the impossible!"  
  
"Then fall," I say nonchalantly.  
  
Krystana turns to face the doom quickly approaching, "I don't need your fucking help!"  
  
She sends a blast at the ground below, she is much smarter than I thought.  
  
Krystana decreases the power of her blast to descend slower to the ground. When she hits, she collapses, exhausted. She hit the ground pretty hard, I land next to her.  
  
I kneel down to check her pulse. She's alive but both her legs are definitely broken.   
  
"Dammit, now what?"  
  
(AN: from now on when Nail is speaking inside Piccolo it will be inside #'s) I hear Nail's voice inside tell me, #You'll have to take care of her now.#  
  
"What! No way!" I shout out loud.  
  
#How will you explain to everyone how she was hurt? Take her to your cave and help her so she can heal. Her bones will heal in a week, until then you must care for her.#  
  
"This is just great! Just fucking dandy!" I continue my verbal assault.  
  
#I wasn't the one who dropped her!#  
  
"Shut the hell up!"  
  
I hear her groan. What an idiot I am! Now I have to take care of the bitch.  
  
"Krystana, your legs are broken. Don't move."  
  
"No shit! This is your fault, imbecile!"  
  
I growl as I pick up sticks to make two braces, "Do you want me to leave you here?"  
  
She whimpers, "No, please. You can't."  
  
I make the braces on her legs and she cries out in pain as I set the bones. I lift her into my arms, luckily the cave is nearby.  
  
"Thank you," she whispers as she looks up at me and I begin to fly us to the cave.  
  
"Look. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I would have helped you if you just allowed me to." I explain.  
  
"Oh! So it's my fault! If I didn't need you!" Her face curls into a snarl.  
  
"Is that a threat?" I take her by the shirt so she dangles over the ground.  
  
"I think I will shut up now." And she actually keeps her word.  
  
We reach the cave. I set her down so she can lie down. The silence is unbearable, which is strange for me. I like quiet, so why does it bother me so much? The only thing I hear is the chatter of her teeth.  
  
"Are you cold?" I ask as I take up my meditative position. She must be, wearing those strips of cloth that she considers clothing.  
  
She doesn't respond so she can freeze for all I care. I hope she dies.  
  
#You know you don't think that.#  
  
I argue with Nail in my mind, 'Shut the fuck up! You've been here in me a couple of fucking days and you think you know me!'  
  
#Well I know that you aren't like other Nameks… and we are now one. I think I am more in touch with your emotions, then you are.#  
  
'Yeah right.'  
  
I notice Krystana has fallen asleep.  
  
#You're a fool, Piccolo. She is perfect for you and you are so blind you can't even see it.#  
  
'Just what the hell are you implying, Nail?'  
  
#You are developing an interest for that girl.#  
  
'You are insane! I can't stand her! I hate her!'  
  
Nail remains silent with the chattering purple girl. The shivering and the constant chatter of her teeth drives me insane. It annoys me so much I can no longer meditate. I take off my cloak and wrap it around her cool body. She wakes while I wrap her.  
  
"You don't have to be silent, all the time. Just don't piss me off." I tell her.  
  
"Thank you, Pickles." She looks up at me.  
  
For the first time in my life, I feel guilty. I allow the nickname to slide, just this once.  
  
  
****That's the end of Episode Three. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews. The next chapter will be posted by Thursday, if I get some reviews.**** 


	4. Episode Four: One Week

Author's Note: In this story, I do have excessive swearing. If you get offended by certain words, don't read this. I don't own Pickles.  
Piccolo- "Don't call me that!"  
Me- "What? Pickles?"  
Piccolo- "Stop it!"  
Me- "Oh poo. Fine!"  
Piccolo- :intimidating laughter: "I have won."  
Me- "Whatever you say Pickles!"  
Piccolo- "ARGH!"  
Anyways... I created Krystana... I know she doesn't do any ginyu poses... Maybe later.  
  
  
  
It Isn't Easy Being Evil  
  
  
This story is an alternate universe story. It is written using Piccolo's point of view. Pretend Piccolo is fighting Frieza before his final form. What if there was another member of the ginyu force who wasn't too happy with Frieza? And what if they wanted revenge… at any cost?   
  
  
  
Episode 4: One Week  
  
  
  
Why me? Why did I ever decide to train her? Why did I offer to show her Earth? Why? WHY!  
  
I am so stupid! Now I have to watch her and feed her! Why?  
  
#You are stupid. At least you and I agree on something.#  
  
'Stuff it.'  
  
#Look at her… she is beautiful.#  
  
I look at the young woman lying under my cloak, still shivering. I sigh… Nail is right. The beautiful curves, the soft expression on her face, that tail…  
  
#You got that right! You are in love with her!#  
  
"NO!" I yell out loud waking Krystana.  
  
"What is it?" Krystana sits up rubbing her eyes, her hair falling over her face.  
  
"Sorry… meditation." I make up an excuse.  
  
"Isn't meditation supposed to be silent?" Krystana giggles.  
  
"Shut up." I growl.  
  
"Fine, I have feelings you know." Krystana lays back down.  
  
"Could have fooled me." I begin to exit the cave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
#Yes, where are you going?#  
  
"Do you want food, or what?" I growl.  
  
"Sorry… I don't like to be alone." Krystana says. I cannot interpret her tone.  
  
#She is frightened. Terrified.#  
  
Thanks to Nail's clarification, I turn back. She is shaking but no longer because of the cold, "I will be back."  
  
She bites her bottom lip, "You better."  
  
"Women." I snarl as I leave to search for her breakfast.  
  
When I return I see Krystana trying to get up, I push her down, "What are you trying to do?"  
  
"I was worried." She has tears in her eyes.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? I got you food." I shove the fruit into her hand as I help her to sit up resting her back on a rock.  
  
"Thank you, Piccolo." Krystana says sincerely as she takes the food, "But don't leave me alone here again!"  
  
"What you expect me to carry you everywhere I go?"  
  
She eats without answering my question.  
  
#Piccolo, will you be a little more nice to her?#  
  
'If you want her, take her yourself. Oh wait, you are dead!'  
  
#That hurt… Fine, make your life miserable!#  
  
'Fuck you.'  
  
#Well you sure ain't gonna get some with that attitude.#  
  
'Shut up! I don't want anything! I just want to be alone!'  
  
#Fine, I'll leave you alone… but I'd think twice before I'd let her get away. She needs you and it is so obvious.#  
  
'What do you mean she needs me?'  
  
No answer. All the times for someone to listen to me! Nail! Bastard!  
  
"Piccolo… it will only be a week. Can we have a truce until then?"  
  
"Truce? We are not enemies. I just don't like you." I refuse to look at her as I return to meditation.  
  
"Fine… I can accept that."  
  
Silence… finally. I can meditate. Then I hear her crying.  
  
"What, now?" I growl as I open my eyes.  
  
The sight I see is pitiful. She is curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. Tears streak down her face.  
  
"Krystana, are you… what is wrong?"  
  
"He's not dead… I can feel him… He is still alive."  
  
"Who?" I ask as I walk over to the pitiful creature.  
  
"Freiza." She cries out.  
  
"But… King Kai said-" I kneel down to her.  
  
"I know! He is alive!" Her violet eyes meet my eyes.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I just know!" She bursts into another weeping stage.  
  
"Shhh…" I am awkward, what should I do?  
  
#Hold her, moron!#  
  
I take her carefully in my arms, "I don't like you but you didn't deserve whatever he did to you. He is a monster."  
  
She sobs into my gi, "I… I…"  
  
"Shut up… you are a warrior. Be strong. Stop acting like a weakling."  
  
She sniffles as she stops crying, "Do you think I could wash up?"  
  
"Oh no! You can't even walk! Do you expect me to bathe you?"  
  
I feel the heat rush to my face.  
  
"All you have to do is take me to some water. I can do everything else."  
  
I lift her into my arms and take her to the waterfall outside the cave. I set her down on the shore.  
  
"Good luck." I say.  
  
"Stay close… please."  
  
"Fine."  
  
I stay in the forest. I listen to make sure she can undress and get in the water all right. I turn… oh come on, don't judge me! Gorgeous.  
  
Krystana is a goddess. Her body is perfection.   
  
#Told you.#  
  
'I can find someone attractive without liking them!'  
  
Her violet hair fans out about the water as she submerges herself in the cool water. I begin to feel sick as I watch her so I turn back around to watch for intruders.  
  
#Piccolo and Krystana! Piccolo and Krystana!#  
  
'Shut up! She has the personality of a… her personality sucks! I hate her! I can't wait for this week to end!'  
  
#You are stupid.#  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
"Piccolo… I'm ready."   
  
Damn, that was quick, ah well… I lift her into my arms and carry her back to the cave.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed yourself… that is the only bath you are getting this week. Here." I toss her the fruit I picked while waiting for her.  
  
#Awww!#  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The week goes by, much like today went by. I ended up taking her to the waterfall, each day. I argued back and forth, with both Nail and Krystana. What have I gotten myself in to?  
  
  
****That's the end of Episode Four. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews. The next chapter will be posted by Saturday, if I get some reviews.**** 


	5. Episode Five: Everything You Want

Author's Note: In this story, I do have excessive swearing. If you get offended by certain words, don't read this. I don't own DBZ.  
Piccolo- Could have fooled me.  
Me- But I do own you!  
Piccolo- NOOOOOOOOO!  
Me- Oh, come on!  
Piccolo- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Me- Fine, I don't own you.  
Piccolo- phew.  
  
  
  
It Isn't Easy Being Evil  
  
  
This story is an alternate universe story. It is written using Piccolo's point of view. Pretend Piccolo is fighting Frieza before his final form. What if there was another member of the ginyu force who wasn't too happy with Frieza? And what if they wanted revenge… at any cost?   
  
  
  
Episode 5: Everything You Want  
  
  
  
  
I hate her! And that stupid Namek!  
  
It has been a week and her bones have just healed. I remove the braces from her legs.  
  
Krystana stands with ease, she is much stronger than I thought. She is the tough girl she makes herself out to be… she could even be stronger if she learns to fly.  
  
"I will fly, Pickles! I will!" She glares at me, the fire rekindled in her eyes.  
  
"Good luck with that." I say sarcastically as I leave, my duty complete.  
  
"Wait!" Her hand grabs my arm, which cause me to growl at her, "Where are you going? You have to teach me."  
  
I rip my arm away from her loose grasp, "You ask much of me. Teach yourself… go jump off a cliff. I'm tired of hearing your bitching."  
  
"But!" She protests… or bitches.  
  
"I gave you a week of my valuable training time. What are you willing to give me for a day more?"  
  
"What do you want? I will give you- Forget it! I'll do it on my own. Like I need you!"  
  
"Go ahead." I leave and go to my waterfall, not too far away.  
  
I meditate, finally in peace. I don't have to listen to her annoying voice.  
  
#You are mean#  
  
"Dammit! I want some peace! Leave me alone!"   
  
I feel her power rise. What is she doing? Tremendous… her power is amazing!  
  
What is she planning?  
  
I admit; curiosity gets the better of me. I head to her power.   
  
Her feet are slightly off the ground. Purple energy swirls around her beautiful body. She is a goddess.  
  
"I'll show him, that pompous bastard! I would kill men for less than what he has done! I can do this by myself! Then I will kill Frieza! Pickles was right about one thing, I shall forget my quarrel with Vegeta… Frieza is the one we want!"  
  
I watch as she raises her power once again.  
  
#You should help her… she can't do it alone.#  
  
'And you should go away!'  
  
"Damn!" She falls to the ground, "I will never be able to clear my head. That damn Namek can do it so easily! And he doesn't talk to himself!"  
  
"You'd be surprised." I fly over to her, "I will help you… just this once."  
  
"Really? And what do I owe to this honor?" She bows, being the sarcastic bitch again.  
  
"You are pathetic. I just can't bare seeing such a pathetic excuse for a warrior."  
  
"PATHETIC! Why you! You are a horrible man! Can't you say one nice thing? At least Frieza would say some sort of compliment!"  
  
"Um… you are a whore… oh, that wasn't nice, was it?"  
  
She hisses but makes no other move, "I… please! Train me again!"  
  
I walk close to her, "Focus your energy and close your eyes."  
  
Krystana obeys me; her eyes tightly screwed shut.  
  
#Kiss her.#  
  
'No, shut up.'  
  
I keep me attention on Krystana, "Feel the energy… push it downward… slowly."  
  
Her feet barely lift off the ground. She controls her energy better than most.   
  
"Push it further. Don't worry. I will catch you."  
  
"Will you?" She smiles, revealing her fang like canines, still keeping her eyes closed.  
  
"If you'll trust me." I take her hand as a gust of wind pushes her… we are now in the clouds.  
  
"Your hand." She opens her eyes and looks at our intertwined fingers.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You are being gentle."  
  
"So?" I release her hand, "Well now, you are flying…"  
  
"I am! Thank you, Pickles."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Yes, sir. Now what?" She looks at me, childish innocence in her eyes.  
  
"Now, I am going to go meditate and you will return to Capsule Corp. I am sure they are worried." I say with such obvious sarcasm… I mean, who in their right mind would miss her?  
  
"I guess… aren't you coming with me? They might think I killed you or something."  
  
I sense my student coming, Gohan. I wonder what is causing him to be in such a hurry, "Then tell them you did. I don't care. We're through… I never want to hear your annoying voice again."  
  
"In that case… isn't that Gohan?" She puts her hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she looks towards Gohan flying towards us.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gohan flies in, "Hey Mr. Piccolo! Miss Krystana!"   
  
"What is it, kid? What's wrong?"   
  
"Um… well… um…" Gohan stutters.  
  
"Spit it out." I snap at him.  
  
"DoyouwannacometoourhouseforChristmas,tonight?" The kid blurts out with such speed.  
  
"Uh…" The kid had never invited me to his home, his mother hates me, "What about your mother?"  
  
"She said it was okay, if it made me happy. But you have to behave."  
  
"I might." Christmas, that Earth holiday…   
  
"Why don't you bring Krystana?" The kid smiles at her, doesn't he realize how much of a pain she is?  
  
"What is Christmas?"  
  
"See Mr. Piccolo? You should really bring her."  
  
"I'm sure they are doing something at Capsule Corp." I growl, grinding my teeth.  
  
"The Namek is mad at me… so I don't think he'd lower himself off his pedestal to take me as his date."  
  
"Date! Who said anything about a date?" I ask.  
  
"Well it is obvious, what your little student is trying to imply. I will return to Capsule Corp. I need to check on Veggie, anyways."  
  
"Good." I growl.  
  
"See ya, Pickles!" She flies off before I can retort… she got the hang of that fast.  
  
"Pickles? Hehe… that's clever." Gohan starts giggling.  
  
"Oh you, think that's funny! That bitch has been giving me hell for the past week and you think that's funny!" I glare at Gohan.  
  
"Well, truthfully yes. She's a girl!" Gohan goes into a frenzy of giggles.  
  
"Alright… alright. Do you want me to come tonight, or what?" I snap.  
  
"Yes, sensei." Gohan stops giggling, "Why did you take off with Krystana?"  
  
"She couldn't fly. I tried training her. She broke both her legs. I had to take care of her and then I taught her to fly, correctly."  
  
"Wow… so you really like her, huh?"  
  
"WHAT?" I roar.  
  
"Well, you have only trained me and you like me… so you train her so you must like her?"  
  
"Your thinking is flawed."  
  
"But… she is pretty. I can't blame you."  
  
"GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I DO NOT LIKE THAT ANNOYING BITCH!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Pickles!" Gohan giggles.  
  
I sigh, he hasn't spent two minutes with the girl and already he is picking up her quirks. I shake my head as Gohan and I begin to spar.  
  
  
****That's the end of Episode Five. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews. The next chapter will be posted by Monday, if I get some reviews.**** 


	6. Episode Six: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa C...

Author's Note: In this story, I do have excessive swearing. If you get offended by certain words, don't read this. Also this story will be getting to a point where it is not suitable for children. I have no idea how far I will go until I go so... you have been forwarned.  
  
  
  
It Isn't Easy Being Evil  
  
  
This story is an alternate universe story. It is written using Piccolo's point of view. Pretend Piccolo is fighting Frieza before his final form. What if there was another member of the ginyu force who wasn't too happy with Frieza? And what if they wanted revenge… at any cost?   
  
  
  
Episode 6: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus  
  
  
  
Christmas, a bizarre holiday. I can't imagine that woman would allow me to come to her house. She thinks of me as a monster who stole away her son.   
  
Anyways, after we spar, Gohan takes me to his home. And immediately Chi-chi yells at both of us.  
  
"I told you, you could bring some friends! I didn't expect you to bring him!" Chi-chi points at me.  
  
"But mom! Mister Piccolo is my best friend!" Gohan starts using the teary eyes… he is too good at that.  
  
"He is a monster!"  
  
"Gohan, if I am not welcome, I shall be going."  
  
"Then let's go to Bulma's party!" Gohan looks at his mother.  
  
"If you are back by nine."  
  
Boy, she caved in easy, wait, Bulma's party! "No way! I'm not going to that party!"  
  
Gohan gives me the same pathetic face, "But Mr. Piccolo."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Pleeeeease!" Gohan pleads, clasping his hands under his chin.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEASSSE!"   
  
"Fine."  
  
Gohan and I head to Capsule Corp. On the way, Gohan starts interegating.  
  
"So what do you think of Miss Krystana?"  
  
"You know what I think about her. She is annoying, self-centered, all high and mighty! She is a complete bitch."  
  
"But… she seems nice to me. I mean she hasn't hurt anyone and… she is pretty… don't you think so?"  
  
"I haven't noticed."  
  
"Mr. Piccolo! You like her! You're face is turning purple."  
  
"I'm angry." I try to cover up my blush, why am I blushing? I really do hate her.  
  
"Sure you are." Gohan giggles, "You should give her a present for Christmas."  
  
"Present? Gohan, I really hate her! I do! She is a brat!"  
  
"Sure! You totally dig her! I mean you-"  
  
"SHUT UP! I HATE HER!"  
  
We arrive at the party. Bulma answers the door, wearing a red dress and a Santa cap.  
  
"Hi, my mom said I could come… she wasn't keen on the idea of me bringing Mr. Piccolo home."  
  
"Well, come in. Green men are definitely welcome here!" Bulma chuckles.  
  
We enter the extremely decorated complex. All the Nameks are having a good time. And then I spot her. Bulma must have dressed her and did her makeup.   
  
She has a very short and very revealing red dress, it leaves very little to the imagination… not that I am imagining anything! She has ruby red lips and her tail sways as she sits… on Vegeta's lap? What the hell is she doing sitting on HIS lap?   
  
Vegeta is wearing a suit and Krystana is straightening his tie, while she sits on his lap. Krystana is smiling and laughing. God, what is she doing? She wanted him dead and now she is playing with him. Her eyes meet mine and she smirks. She totally blows me off by returning her attention to that stupid Saiyain.  
  
"Gohan, I don't want to be here."  
  
"But, Mr. Piccolo!"  
  
"No, kid… not this time… you know how I get sick of parties."  
  
"I see you noticed the 180 in Krystana's attitude." Bulma whispers.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When she came back today… she starting being all kind and gentle… She is smiling a lot."  
  
"Really?" I smirk.  
  
#She changed for you! Go claim her!#  
  
'Fuck no.' I smile evilly, 'First… we will have some fun.'  
  
"Come on, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan drags me in the middle of the crowd.  
  
Vegeta seems to be enjoying Krystana on his lap, a little too much. Krystana gets up to get a drink from the punch bowl. I sneak up behind her.  
  
"Hello there, Krystie." I growl in her ear.  
  
She turns quickly, flinging the punch all over me face, "What the fuck! What are you trying to do, kill me?"  
  
I wipe the punch from my face, "Precisely."  
  
She punches my chest, weakly, "Don't do that again! I mean really… if you haven't jump started my heart enough! You fucking dropped me and now you are sneaking up on me… that's twice today!"  
  
"You need to learn to figure out when I am coming."   
  
"No one can figure you out."  
  
Vegeta walks up, "Does it really take that long to get a damn drink for me?"  
  
"Sorry," Krystana quickly makes the punch and hands it to him, "I will be back in a minute."  
  
Vegeta shrugs and returns to the couch.  
  
"You got him a drink? What are you doing?" I fold my arms.  
  
Krystan's face goes from lavender to purple, "Why do you care?"  
  
"Well… I… um… I don't." I growl.  
  
#Smooth.#  
  
"Then mind your own business!" She begins to return to the smug prince when my arm suddenly shoots out, almost on it's own free will. My hand grabs her wrist turning her to me and pulling her violently closer to me.  
  
"Don't speak to me like that!" I snarl as I hold her wrist in such a way a wrist should not bend.  
  
"Don't! It hurts, Piccolo!"  
  
"Hey! Mister Piccolo! You're under the mistletoe." Gohan smiles pointing over our heads.  
  
We both look up to find the small green weed attached to the ceiling and hanging down close over our heads.  
  
"Bulma told me of this tradition. We are supposed to kiss." Her face is purple, is she blushing? No, she's probably just still pissed.  
  
"Like hell." I release her wrist.  
  
Before I could further my protest, Krystana grabs my gi and yanks me down to her. She locks her lips with mine. I feel her tongue trace my lips asking for entrance.  
  
I shove her away.  
  
"You bitch!" I wipe my mouth and I can feel my cheeks burn.  
  
"I think you enjoyed that, Pickles." Krystana grins as she stands from where I threw her.  
  
"You whore! Keep away from my! Slut! Just leave me be!" I storm off enraged.  
  
Krystana shouts after me, "Whose the stalker, now?"  
  
"Bitch." I grunt.  
  
#Wow! You really did enjoy that! Your heart is beating a mile a minute!#  
  
'Did not!'  
  
#Liar, you are in love! I think I am, too. She is so hot!#  
  
'Oh, just shut up." I sigh, mentally and physically.  
  
#Not this time! You need to admit these feelings!#  
  
'I hate her… those ARE my feelings!#  
  
#Then why are you blushing, tough guy?#  
  
'I am humiliated… and angry! She embarrassed me and I allowed her to!'  
  
#Then why aren't you leaving?#  
  
'Gohan… he invited me.'  
  
#What an excuse!#  
  
Gohan walks up and puts his hand in mine, "Mr. Piccolo, are you alright? I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything. She can be a real bitch."  
  
I grin, Chi-chi is going to be pissed if Gohan uses that word around her, "Fine. I'm fine… just flustered, kid. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I need to be going… oh, and don't use those words around your mother. She will obviously assume I taught them to you."  
  
"But, you did teach them to me, sensei." Gohan looks at me innocently.  
  
"Just don't use them."  
  
"Alright."  
  
I turn to leave and Gohan stops me, "Mr. Piccolo."  
  
I turn back to face the happy boy, "Yeah, kid."  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
"Back at ya." I fly off, I know by just acknowledging the kid I have made his Christmas. Gohan needs me while his father is gone. But truthfully, I am the one who needs him. He gives me a purpose and I… really care about the kid.  
  
  
****That's the end of Episode Six. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews. The next chapter will be posted by wednesday.**** 


	7. Episode Seven: Whenever, Wherever

Author's Note: In this story, I do have excessive swearing. If you get offended by certain words, don't read this. Also this story will be getting to a point where it is not suitable for children. I have no idea how far I will go until I go so... you have been forwarned.  
  
  
  
It Isn't Easy Being Evil  
  
  
This story is an alternate universe story. It is written using Piccolo's point of view. Pretend Piccolo is fighting Frieza before his final form. What if there was another member of the ginyu force who wasn't too happy with Frieza? And what if they wanted revenge… at any cost?   
  
  
  
Episode 7: Whenever, Wherever  
  
  
  
Her lips, so soft… her taste… I can't get it out of my mind. I still smell her. Her smell surrounds me. By the gods, what has she done to me?  
  
I can't even meditate without somehow replaying that moment when our lips locked and I didn't care about anything. It is as if she has awaken something inside me and now… I just want it to go away.  
  
"Why? Why can't I forget you?"  
  
I has been four months since Christmas… she stole a Capsule spaceship and took off with Vegeta to… who knows where. When I found out, I was furious and I let it show.   
  
Gohan has been visiting me, often. We spar… only then has my mind been off that blasted woman and her fucking lover. She hated him! She hates him, how could she… damn it here I go again.  
  
#You shouldn't have let her get away.#  
  
'I'm glad she is gone. She annoyed the hell out of me.'  
  
#And you miss it. You miss arguing with her. You miss her angering you and you getting her back. You miss her.#  
  
"I do… I really do miss her."   
  
#See. Piccolo, do you love her?#  
  
"Never! I will never let that human weakness overtake me!"  
  
#Oh come on! Geez! You are such a loser.#  
  
"She is gone, anyways!"  
  
I know how weak that emotion, that feeling make you. Love, it is meaningless. It only causes pain and lack of judgment. I will not let a woman boss me around… not like Krillin, not like Yamcha, not like Goku!   
  
Beauty is not the basis of love. Just because I find her attractive means nothing! Just because I think of her so often… means nothing!  
  
She means nothing to me… let her be with that arrogant Saiyain.   
  
#Keep telling yourself that#  
  
Gohan is coming, thank you for the distraction.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Piccolo!"   
  
"Hey kid."  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
I roll my eyes, I hate the stupid guessing games, "What?"  
  
"Miss Krystana is back! Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
The shock hits me like a Kamehameha wave, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Miss Krystana arrived back with Vegeta today. Didn't you even sense them? And you know what is even cooler?"  
  
"What?" I feel the snarl curling at my lips.  
  
"Vegeta hit super!" Gohan says giddily.  
  
"What! Do you know what this means?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"They could be here to enslave Earth!" I growl at Gohan's innocence.  
  
"I don't think so… Krystana wouldn't do that."  
  
"Wouldn't do what?" She enters the cave.  
  
How I missed those curves! That sweet voice! What am I saying? What am I thinking?  
  
"Mr. Piccolo thought you and Vegeta were going to take over Earth."  
  
"Oh, did he?" She sways as she walks towards me; her tail swishing calmly behind her.  
  
"So you and your lover aren't going to enslave the planet?" I say with such spite. I didn't realize how jealous I was.  
  
"Lover? Vegeta?" She laughs, damn I even missed that, "Please, Vegeta is not my lover! We reached an understanding… we both have increased our powers by training together. We are partners… training partners."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," I look away.  
  
"Why would I enslave the planet? I returned because I happen to enjoy it here."  
  
"Right."  
  
"There is only one person I wish to enslave… and train."   
  
I turn to her sadistic grin, "What?"  
  
"Just checking. Anyways, I wish to make Earth my home. Vegeta is just here for a match with Goku. We are waiting for the dragonballs in two months."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Gohan… kid, let me speak to Piccolo… you need to get home, anyways." She says and Gohan nods leaving.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Those months gave me time to think… I'm sorry. I can see I shouldn't have even bothered returning. But I thought maybe… never mind… I guess I don't know you."  
  
"You don't. I just want to be alone."  
  
"I came here because rumor says Frieza is still alive but Namek has been completely destroyed."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Damn, why do you have to be such a jackass? Can't you see how hard this is for me?"  
  
I raise an eyebrow, "Hard? I have no fucking idea what you are going on about."  
  
"I need your help! Dammit!"   
  
"My help? Why the hell do you need my help? Why not Vegeta?"  
  
#Piccolo! She is asking you for help!#  
  
Krystana sighs, I see the fire is gone from her eyes, I hadn't even noticed, "He can't help me… I still hate him so much… I can't stand to even look at him."  
  
"But you ran off with him?"  
  
"…………he… I didn't want to go." Krystana hangs her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He took me. He saw us training. He knew my weakness. I had no choice."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I… don't know. He made me feel so… weak. Helpless."  
  
"Did he touch you?" I ask with anger very evident… I don't know why I asked.  
  
#Piccolo, be gentle… she is obviously hurt.#  
  
Krystana sinks to her knees, "No… he didn't rape me."  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
Tears streak down her face, "I just don't get you! Do you hate me?"  
  
"Hate? No. You annoy me. I hate how you get under my skin… But I do not hate you."  
  
#HA! You finally admit it! You don't hate her!#  
  
"Then why? Why do you treat me like this?"  
  
"If you haven't noticed… I treat everyone equally. Krystana… for some reason you manage to rub me the wrong way."  
  
#Because you love her! LOVE HER!#  
  
"I don't try to."  
  
"I know. Why do you wish me to train you?"  
  
"I don't have much of a choice. Will you? I can always go back to Vegeta."  
  
"No. I will train you. You wish to kill Frieza and I will help you accomplish this." I fold my arms trying to ignore how desperate she looks. Oh, I think I am going to be sick.   
  
"Thank you!" She throws her arms around me and embraces me. My body stiffens in the awkward embrace. Never have I allowed someone to hug me. She presses her body against mine.   
  
"What are you doing?" I growl as I shove her away.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Just don't touch me. We will train tomorrow. Get some sleep. You look like hell."  
  
Her face turns purple, "Well, I've been through hell! You try keeping up on your beauty sleep with Vegeta's bizarre training!"  
  
"I just meant get some sleep! You don't look that bad."  
  
#Piccolo and Krystana! Pickles and Krystie!#  
  
"Shut up." I growl.  
  
"I guess you do talk to yourself!" Krystana giggles as she lays down.  
  
"I merged with another Namek. He likes to annoy me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Two Nameks in one! Can I meet him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
#Yeah, why?#  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
She obeys and I realize this is going to be the longest two months of my life. But she is… I guess she isn't all that bad. I mean… when she isn't talking or laughing. We will see how training goes.   
  
  
****That's the end of Episode Seven. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews. The next chapter will be posted by Saturday.**** 


	8. Episode Eight: Every Other Time

Author's Note: In this story, I do have excessive swearing. If you get offended by certain words, don't read this. Also this story will be getting to a point where it is not suitable for children. I have no idea how far I will go until I go so... you have been forwarned.  
  
  
  
It Isn't Easy Being Evil  
  
  
This story is an alternate universe story. It is written using Piccolo's point of view. Pretend Piccolo is fighting Frieza before his final form. What if there was another member of the ginyu force who wasn't too happy with Frieza? And what if they wanted revenge… at any cost?   
  
  
  
Episode 8: Every Other Time  
  
  
  
Krystana lies on the beach, sunbathing. She wears a skimpy purple bikini. Her tail sways as she lies on her stomach.   
  
"Piccolo… Earth is beautiful."  
  
"Yes."  
  
#Damn, she is trying to get you to talk to her.#  
  
'I don't want to talk to her.'  
  
I watch as she sits up allowing the water to roll over her toes.  
  
She sighs, turning to me, looking at me with those violet eyes, "We have been training for a month, now. This has been the first time I have gotten to relax in five months."  
  
"Don't get used to it."  
  
"Grr… Pickles, can't you just be nice for a second?"  
  
"It isn't in my nature and don't call me that."  
  
"Pickles, Pickles, PICKLES!" She stands shouting at me, what did I do?  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Fine," She sighs, slumping back in the sand.  
  
"You know… sometimes you can be such a bitch. But every other time… you…" I trail off knowing what I was about to say.  
  
"I'm what?" There she goes looking at me with her soft violet eyes.  
  
"Nothing… you are always a bitch."  
  
"You know… every time you call me that it really hurts! Same with slut, tramp, and especially whore!"  
  
"Well if the shoe fits…"  
  
"I'll have you know that I am a virgin!" She clamps her hands over her mouth obviously not wanting to blurt that out.   
  
I had no idea, all this time I figured she… I just didn't think she was so pure.  
  
#Really smooth… you are such an ass.#  
  
"I'm sorry… I'm just being a jerk."  
  
"If the shoe fits…" She mumbles as a couple tears fall.  
  
"Well, since apparently I have been an ass, you can have the day off to go do whatever and visit whomever."  
  
I take up my position on the beach and begin to meditate.  
  
"Go on. I'll meet you back here tomorrow."  
  
She smiles and rolls over on her belly looking at me, "You don't get it, do you?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere else. If I wanted to go somewhere else I would have. Like it or not I enjoy it here with you."  
  
"Why? I am cruel to you."  
  
"It is your way. I understand. You don't know how much I understand." She stands.  
  
I take in the beautiful creature before me. Her long slender, yet muscular legs; her violet hair flowing about her waist; her beautiful abundant breasts; her crooked smile showing her pointed canines; her baby-like violet eyes; her pointed ears; and even her firm belly… she is perfect.  
  
"You think you know me after one month."  
  
"I think I knew you after one day."  
  
"Whatever." I close my eyes, shutting out Krystana.  
  
"Talk to me, Piccolo!" She whines.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about. Find a subject matter." I growl, which I have been doing more and more often.  
  
"I want you to talk to me! I'd like to hear you for once… when you aren't yelling at me."  
  
"What do you wish me to say?"  
  
"Give me a compliment."  
  
I open my eyes and look at the woman kneeling before me sitting on her feet, "You are powerful."  
  
"Nope! Try again!" She smirks.  
  
"You are strong." I sigh, she is being foolish, again.  
  
"No." She shakes her head.  
  
#She wants you to compliment her as a woman, not a student.#  
  
"You have nice eyes." I grind my teeth, what is this woman trying to do? Make a mockery of me, will she!  
  
"There! Was that so hard?"  
  
"Bitc- um, er…" I can't even call her that! What has she done?  
  
"Now, it's my turn! You are very, very handsome." Her cheeks purple.  
  
My eyes widen, she must be pulling my leg, "You've got to be kidding."  
  
Krystana shakes her head, her hair flowing, " No… you are really a very handsome man. You're totally built… geez, I've been hanging out with Bulma, too much."  
  
"I am a Namek…"   
  
"So you are. Your turn!" She smiles and giggles.  
  
"You have a fluffy tail?" What should I say? Fluffy tail? I sound like an ass.  
  
"That is an observation… not a compliment." She gives me the naughty finger.  
  
"You are beautiful, alright! I don't like these games. Stop playing. Go harass a crab."  
  
"I am harassing a crab." She sticks her tongue out at me and it reminds me of the time that tongue was tracing my lips… "My turn."  
  
She takes off my turban and runs her fingers over my antenna.  
  
"I like your antennae." She continues to grin at me.  
  
I clench my teeth, the electricity she caused by touching my most sensitive… ok my second most sensitive part of my body courses through my veins, "Don't ever touch me."  
  
"Fine… it's your turn again, Mr. Crabbypants."  
  
"This is stupid," I cross my arms, glaring at the sky above… hm… no clouds, damn.  
  
"You need to loosen up, Pickles," She takes off my weighted cloak and sits behind me on the beach. Why am I allowing her to do this to me?  
  
#Cause you like it!#  
  
"What are you doing, woman?"  
  
"Relax, Pickles." Krystana rests her small gentle hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"You've done so much for me. Let me do this for you."  
  
Her thumbs gently caress my back.  
  
#Damn, she is seducing you!#  
  
'She can't be… she thinks I'm asexual.'  
  
My thoughts are interrupted. I involuntarily release a moan. Her massage is just amazing. Her hands move down from my shoulders to the small of my back, continually massaging those sore muscles. If she keeps this up… I can't stop these thoughts.  
  
"Do you wish me to stop, now?" She says almost erotically.  
  
"No… please. Continue." Oh my… Damn, did I just beg her? What has happened!?!?  
  
"I am glad you enjoy this. I want to repay you for all your have taught me. I wish to teach you the joys of life. Which is kind of ironic since I haven't experienced many myself." She says. Could she be referring to her virginity?  
  
I feel the breath on the back of my neck as she continues her massage.   
  
"Just tell me when to stop… I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."  
  
"What have you done to me?" I mumble.  
  
"Do you not like it?" Her hands quickly leave my back.  
  
"That's the problem… I do like it."  
  
"Just go with it, then," Her hands return and stroke the back of my neck.  
  
#JUST GO WITH IT!#  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I repeat my question from before.  
  
"Because I want to." Krystana starts to rub behind my ear causing shivers to run down my spine, "You really need to relax."  
  
"No… this isn't me!" I stand grabbing my weighted clothing, "You are… WHY?"  
  
"Because." She smirks looking at me innocently. All that purity is just seeping out of her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to feel this! Stop looking at me like that!"  
  
She tilts her head, "Like what?"  
  
Krystana continues to sit in the sand, her tail brushing the sand away behind her.   
  
"Like what?" She repeats.  
  
"WOMAN!" I growl, feeling my anger rise. This woman acts all pure and innocent but she knows what she is doing!  
  
#Piccolo… she is innocent. She is just being friendly.#  
  
"Pickles, am I really that bad?"  
  
"Weak…" I mumble.  
  
"I am not weak!" She defends not realizing that is not what I meant.  
  
"No, but you are causing me to be weak. You and the kid… it is a conspiracy."  
  
"How am I making you weak? You seem more powerful then before."  
  
"That is not what I mean! You are getting under my skin! I don't like it!"  
  
#TELL HER!#  
  
"Maybe if it is bothering you that much… having me around… maybe I should go to Bulma's." Her eyes follow her finger as it doodles in the sand.  
  
"Give me time… I need to go think. I don't care what you do." I fly off.  
  
  
****That's the end of Episode Eight. Let me know what you think. Give me some reviews. The next chapter will be posted by Monday.**** 


	9. Episode Nine: Iris

Episode 9: Iris  
  
I have discarded my clothing to relax under the waterfall. I wish this would go away… this pain in my chest… this pain in my stomach. Is this love… could I a demon be in love?  
  
I would give up everything… if only I could touch her. She is an angel… sent to me from heaven. If only I could feel her… this isn't me! What has she done to me?  
  
Why? Why can't I stop thinking about her? That seductress… that temptress… that beautiful woman. I have gone mad.  
  
#No, you haven't. You are just in love.#  
  
'Love is irrelevant. I want it to stop…. NOW.'  
  
#No, you don't.#  
  
She makes me feel so… strange. This isn't me! I'm just like those love struck fools!   
  
I can't even concentrate since I met her. She has distracted me from my purpose… so has Gohan.   
  
  
"I can't be… why? I don't want… well, I do but…"  
  
#Look, you are usually pretty in tune with your emotions but love aint your thang. Let me tell you this is the genuine thing. You are in love so now go nail her.#  
  
'What? Nail her? You want me to hit her?'  
  
#NO MORON! Fuck her."  
  
'Oh. Um… she doesn't… it's not like she loves me. She loves getting under my skin.'  
  
#You are stupid. She has been hitting on you from day one.#  
  
'Really?'  
  
The water rushes around me. Just thinking about her… her perfect… perfect everything. Dammit… I am not supposed to act all goo goo for a woman!  
  
I hear a rush of wind and then I smell her scent.   
  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were naked!"   
  
I zap on some clothes quickly, feeling my blush, "One tends to remove ones clothes to bathe."  
  
She is blushing a deep purple, almost indigo color as she looks away, "I… um… I came to apologize… but um I… didn't mean to… I… um… I… thought… um…"  
  
"Woman, I am clothed. Now, spit it out."  
  
She looks into my eyes, "You… er…"  
  
"Woman, speak or leave me be."  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASEXUAL!"  
  
I feel my blush darken, as I realize, just how much she saw, "Well, I'm not."  
  
"Um… I… how?"  
  
I shrug, "Born with it. Does it bother you?"  
  
I notice her foot twisting in the dirt and she continues to stare at her foot, "No, I just never thought… I'm sorry… I should apologize for before."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I made you uncomfortable… I didn't mean to."  
  
"Well, it seems you enjoy making me feel awkward. You truly have a gift."  
  
Her eyes widen, like she just figured something out, "I didn't think much of it before but now that I know you are not asexual… Am I getting to you… in a romantic sort of sense?"  
  
I try to scoff but it is hard for me to hide my obvious emotions, "You think highly of yourself."  
  
"Pickles, are you attracted to me?"  
  
I look away from those eyes… Silence.  
  
"Piccolo, do you love me?"  
  
"Err… grr… yes."  
  
I didn't know what to expect but I did not expect her to do this.   
  
"OH PICKLES! I LOVE YOU!" She lunges at me, knocking me on my back into the water.  
  
"WHAT?" I look at her as the waterfall wets us both.  
  
"No more hiding…" Her lips lock with mine.  
  
Lips, soft and gentle, moving against mine. I let her continue her attack on my mouth. Then I feel her lips part and her tongue begs me for entrance. I open my mouth ever so slightly and allow her probing tongue to enter. Her taste… so sweet. I feel her hands reach up my shirt and massage my chest.   
  
#Oh fuck! I can't believe you are going to get some!#  
  
'Dammit… Nail!' Because Nail ruined the moment that passion overtook, I stand pushing her gently away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I thought…" Krystana looks down at her feet.  
  
I put my hand under her chin and gently lift it so her eyes are locked with mine, "Shut up, Krystana. I just wanted us to talk before we go too far."  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"…" She doesn't answer.  
  
"I am a demon… I'll hurt you"  
  
"I don't fear you." She places her finger on my chest, "I know who you are in here."  
  
"You do. You are the only one who I think understands me."  
  
"But you don't know me… so I will tell you."  
  
"Go on."  
  
We sit down on the shore.  
  
"I stayed on Namek when I was younger. I was to learn about our brothers. You weren't the first Namek I fell in love with… but it wasn't proper for a Namek to share such feelings… he was asexual. When Geru told me about the Saiyains heading for my home, I returned to my home planet… never to see him again. I wanted to say goodbye… but I had to leave. And then when Frieza attacked Namek after my pleads and warnings, I went after him. Then I found out Vegeta was killed… Frieza broke his two promises to me. I know… pathetic… weak…"  
  
#She… love…#  
  
"Nail?" I ask out loud confused by Nail's words. He doesn't sound his happy self.  
  
"Nail… that was his name… how did you know?"  
  
"NAIL!" My eyes bulge… is she saying she was in love with Nail?  
  
#Please… let me speak to her.#  
  
'Go ahead, take control. But you have explaining to do.'  
  
Nail's voice comes from me, "Krys… you have grown into the beautiful woman I knew you'd become."  
  
"Nail!?! But how?" Krystana looks confused and uncertain whether to hug him or hit him.  
  
"I fused with Piccolo on Namek. I am the Namek who annoys him… he didn't know." He wipes the solitary tear from her eye, "Still quick to cry."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I attacked Frieza… I was almost dead then Piccolo came along. I thought I would be of more help to Geru if I fused with Piccolo."  
  
"I can't believe this! I thought for sure you were one of the Nameks killed by Vegeta!"  
  
"I know… you were twelve when I last saw you. I had no idea you had such strong feelings for me. Look Piccolo is antsy. Love him… just think of me dead."  
  
"I do love him… but you are a part of him, Nail."  
  
I resume control over my body, "Very interesting."  
  
#Take care of her… kiss her.#  
  
I touch her soft face, 'What happened to nail her?'  
  
# So I was jealous… she left me without a word. I had a right to be angry.#  
  
'Oh really.'  
  
"Pickles… I love you." She whispers as I stroke her face.  
  
I run my hand through her silky hair, and with my other hand on her hip I pull her to my chest, "I… me too."  
  
#Not me too! Say it, Piccolo!#  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
"No more hiding, right?"  
  
"Right." I lean in brushing my lips on hers.  
  
"Very… interesting."  
  
"I don't understand these urges or this feeling… but the pain in my chest is gone… so maybe… this is good."  
  
"This is good." Krystana smiles fiddling with my antenna. 


	10. Episode Ten: Best I've Ever Had

Episode 10: Best I've Ever Had  
  
I open my eyes… my head hurts. I feel a strange weight upon my chest. I look down and see Krystana resting her head on my bare chest. Memories of the day we spent flood back into my mind causing the heat to rush to my face.   
  
This gorgeous creature has given herself to me… a demon. I do not deserve such love. Krystana… she has ignited such strange feelings. I… worry. I am a warrior… even though she has proved herself to be a warrior as well… I fear for her. Frieza is still out there… lurking and I know she will try to fight him.  
  
She is beauty itself… what will the others think of me?  
  
Krystana yawns as she wakes in my embrace, "Good morning."  
  
"It is afternoon." I tell her as I stroke her cheek.  
  
"Oh…" She blushes.  
  
"We… should get dressed."  
  
"Yes… um… so you gonna zap me some clothes?"  
  
I zap her and myself our usual training uniforms… why she insists on wearing that ginyu uniform I have no idea.  
  
"Pickles… can I have an outfit like yours?" She asks me.  
  
I am taken aback by her question, "Alright… I am your sensei."  
  
I zap an outfit identical to mine on her. She looks pretty good in it… better without anything but hey, can't have her without clothes all the time.  
  
"Pickles, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"How good you look."  
  
She blushes, that will get old quick, "Thank you."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Back to work."  
  
"I'm tired." Krystana leans in, her tail reaching up my gi.  
  
I grab her tail, "We need to train."  
  
"Why? I'm plenty strong enough and I've mastered flying."  
  
"No, you haven't. You will still get killed if you were to face Frieza."  
  
"So you just want to go back to the way things were?"  
  
I glare at her, "If it keeps you alive, yes."  
  
"I don't need you, Pickles. I can get training anywhere!" Krystana stands and I still have her tail, "If you'll let go of my tail…"  
  
"No, you didn't complain, yesterday."  
  
"Piccolo! You need to decide what you want!"  
  
#Piccolo… why are you doing this?"  
  
"I am… I…" I release her tail, "Go… go to Vegeta."  
  
"If that is what you wish! I'll go fuck Vegeta." She flies off.  
  
#Smooth! You are such an ass!#  
  
"Oh, just shut the fuck up."  
  
I fly off, my mind racing with thoughts of the time we spent together.   
  
I cannot allow myself to love her. She deserves better. I cannot give her what she wants. I cannot allow my feelings to get the best of me. But I will kill Frieza…   
  
I land at my destination. I look around the tile floored palace.   
  
"Kami, get your ass out here."  
  
"Piccolo, what is it you want?" The old geezer finally shows himself.  
  
"You know what I want."  
  
"I can't… you still haven't proved worthy."  
  
"Bastard! I need you if I am going to vanquish him."  
  
Kami walks over towards me, "Then train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But I will not fuse with you, especially not after what you did to Krystana."  
  
"I did nothing to her…"  
  
"Nail is right, you are an ass."  
  
"Old man!" I grab Kami.  
  
"Can't kill me. Then you die." Kami squeaks out.  
  
I drop him, "Just fuse with me!"  
  
"Do you think it is the answer?"  
  
"YES!" I growl.  
  
"You love her, Piccolo… you are so afraid of your emotions. But you know it must be true… why else would you have slept with her? Don't you feel the least bit guilty about taking her virginity and then telling her to go off to another man?"  
  
"I do not fear anything! I am going in the Chamber!" I storm off into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
  
The vastness is intoxicating. All alone in the nothingness. Alone… I once could stand being so alone but still… she is in my thoughts. I must remove her from my thoughts. My heart aches.  
  
#Why are you doing this?#  
  
'She has turned me into someone I am not. I can't stand myself.'  
  
#Piccolo… you… I guess this is really something you must figure out for yourself. I will leave you be for the entire year that you are in here.#  
  
'Wow, it must be my birthday!'  
  
No response… I guess he is serious. Oh well, I didn't need him anyways. Training in the vastness… this is something I truly enjoy. But still she creeps into my thoughts.  
  
Her soft lavender skin…  
  
Her innocent violet eyes…  
  
Her silky violet hair…  
  
I am in love… Me, Piccolo… a demon… a monster… am in love. Can it be? Am I under some sort of spell? This is all Gohan's fault.  
  
That boy… he trained me more than I trained him. Now, look at me! I am going goo goo over Miss Cat-girl who always has a attitude.  
  
I will become stronger… whether it is to protect her… or to kill… I do not know. All I know is I need to train and I need to become stronger.  
  
Months go by, still she is in my thoughts. I have come to this conclusion… I need her… I want her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me… I had to go and be an ass… Now… at least I have reached the next level. I might be able to assist with Frieza.   
  
I guess this love thing… isn't so bad. But there is no way in hell I am letting her boss me around. Not like those weaklings! I enjoy our arguments… she is… cute… when she's pissed off.   
  
She is a fighter… a warrior. But she is defiantly a woman, first and foremost.  
  
Can it be? Would I do anything for her? Can I not go back? Can I not live without her?  
  
Love, the most absurd emotion… but when I am with Krystana… I feel whole. I have felt empty my entire life… the only time I felt partially filled was fighting but… with Krystana I am whole… no more emptyness. That is why I feel so differently with her. But how do I make her feel?  
  
Does she just love me because of her past with Nail? Does she just love me because I'm a Namek who happens to be not asexual?  
  
Does she even love me?  
  
#Do not doubt her love.#  
  
Nail's voice comes back to me like a ghost haunting me. I have not heard it in so long… it has almost been a year.  
  
#She loves you for you. Krystana is a wonderful woman… she gave you her virginity and still you doubt her love?#  
  
'I know she loves me… but will she still love me when she finds out I am not changing who I am? I will still act like an ass, because that is who I am… no one can change me! But I will admit… I do love her.'  
  
#If she truly loves you, which I know she does, she will not want you to change for her.#  
  
'Nail, when have you become the all-knowing one in the ways of love.'  
  
#Well… I do not know. But Piccolo, if you keep screwing up… I'm going to have to find myself another home.#  
  
'Is that a promise?'  
  
#Oh you know you like me!#  
  
'Like is such a strong word… how about I don't dislike you.'  
  
#Fine… but I have helped you and you know it.#  
  
'Whatever, Nail… We have to go retrieve her before she really does go fuck Vegeta.'  
  
#She won't. She hates him.#  
  
'But right now, she hates me more.'  
  
#True, we better go get her.# 


	11. Episode Eleven: All You Wanted

Episode 11: All You Wanted  
  
I exit the Chamber and Kami is waiting for me outside.  
  
"Did you find the answers you sought?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you better get to Capsule Corp. fast."  
  
"Planning on it, old man."  
  
I fly and fly to Capsule Corp. The trip seems so much longer and my heart is pounding. I worry about her. Something isn't right. Something about Kami's tone… Krystana…  
  
Did Krystana take me seriously? Did she go with Vegeta? My thoughts are bent on her, I can never go back… not now. I am too obsessed with my beloved.  
  
My beloved, never would I of thought a woman would be able to get under my skin. But it happened. And now there it is under my skin, festering. I love her and I was stupid.  
  
#So you finally see it my way!#  
  
'Completely.'  
  
Finally, Capsule Corp! I rush to the door and I ring the bell. I am surprised when Gohan answers the door.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Gohan hugs me.  
  
"What is it, kid?"  
  
"Miss Krystana…" Gohan grabs my hand and yanks me inside.  
  
"What about her?" I try to act like I don't care but inside I am in a panic state.  
  
"She got sick."  
  
"Sick? Is that all?"   
  
"But she is really sick and she won't get better. Dende can't heal her!" Gohan leads me into the lab.  
  
There she is with every tube in her body… she is sick. This time I wear my worry on my face. Bulma is monitoring her with Dende by her side.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" I ask as I move closer.  
  
"She's sick… very sick. It's just the flu but she has no immunity to it. It's as if she doesn't want to live." Bulma answers.  
  
"Leave me in here, alone with her."  
  
"I can't… she… just don't hurt her."  
  
"If I really wanted her dead, she would be dead." I say as I take the chair where Dende has offered.  
  
Dende takes Bulma's hand, "Piccolo is her sensei. It might help. He wouldn't hurt a student of his."  
  
Bulma nods at the little Namek and follows him out, "Five minutes, Piccolo."  
  
I look at her lifeless body, can she even hear me?  
  
"Look at you! A warrior! And you are going to let a little flu get to you!"  
  
"Piccolo?" Her eyes flutter open, she sounds as if she has a frog in her throat.  
  
"Yes, I'm here. I went to do some special training… I've been gone a year but it was only a day to you. It's a room where time moves differently."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look… I figured out that I can't live without you. So if you let this little cold kill you…" I stop I can't even speak my throat is constricting.  
  
"You… you don't hate me?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you? I don't hate you… I love you." I take her hand, "But don't think I'm going to change. I still will kick your butt."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiles and closes her eyes, "I will fight this flu, now. It will help if you stay beside me."  
  
"If it will help… I guess I will. But don't expect me to run errands for you!" I growl at her.  
  
"Thank you, Pickles."  
  
"Back to Pickles?" When she doesn't respond, I know she is asleep, fighting for her life.  
  
Dende pokes his head in, "Can we come back in?"  
  
I nod my head once releasing her hand but I whisper, "I'm still here."  
  
Bulma, Gohan and Dende re-enter the room.  
  
"She has more color to her face; what did you say to her?" Bulma asks.  
  
"I told her she was a warrior and to die because of a tiny microscopic creature is just being weak." I lie, but that is what I wanted to tell her.  
  
"Same ole' Piccolo… geez but it is working! Her pulse is much stronger, now."  
  
I slip up when I ask concerned, "Does that mean she'll survive?"  
  
"Oh, so the heartless namek does care?" Bulma smirks, pointing at me, "You care whether she lives or dies."  
  
"So maybe I do… I didn't teach her to fight for nothing." I cover my ass. If I keep this up, they'll know something's up.  
  
"Fight? I don't think she needed help for that." The asshole of a prince walks in, nose held high.  
  
"Get out…" I growl warning him.  
  
"You are a weakling." Vegeta smirks, "I didn't come here for you."  
  
"Get lost!" Bulma sticks her tongue out at Vegeta, "Royal pain in the ass!"  
  
I watch shocked as Vegeta ignored her.  
  
"Vegeta, what do you want?" Krystana mumbles.  
  
"Came to pay my respects… you were dying, right?"  
  
"The prince of the saiyains comes to pay me respect in my time of death… what bull shit are you trying to pull now? I know exactly why you came in here. You sensed Pickles new power, it made you jealous!"  
  
Vegeta laughs, "Like hell! I would never care about such meager power. It may be an increase for him but it certainly does not surpass me super saying power."  
  
It is my turn to laugh, which startles everyone, "Would you like to challenge me and find out? You have always been just words… try and back it up."  
  
Krystana sighs, "Wish I was well enough to see this one. Hey Pickles, give him a swift kick in the derriere for me."  
  
"I guess you've had this coming for awhile, Pickles." Vegeta mocks me, "Tonight… at sunset." He exits.  
  
"Why don't we just make it high noon and make it even more cornier?" I say sarcastically.  
  
"Mister Piccolo, do you know what you are doing?"   
  
"Yeah, Gohan. You know I never pick a fight I can't win. You get better, Krys. I have a fight to prepare for."  
  
"Remember… derriere!" Krystana shouts after me as I leave her to get well.  
  
"I will… and don't worry… I won't kill him… on purpose." I smirk as I go to prepare for the upcoming battle. 


End file.
